


Nope. Never.

by VivTheGreat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has no idea what's happening, Barry is awkward, Barry is lying to himself, Drabble, Fake Dating, Future!Len, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, and has never had a dirty thought about Len, coldflash - Freeform, drunk guys at bars, married!Coldflash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivTheGreat/pseuds/VivTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Barry had no idea what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope. Never.

Barry needed a date, and he needed one _now._ Since he arrived, he’d been fending off a man trying to get a quick score out of him by telling him he was waiting for someone. But it had been over an hour now, and the man was starting to get suspicious.

He slid into the stool next to Barry, and Barry tried his damnedest to ignore the alcoholic stench on the man’s breath. The man’s hand found his knee. _Oh god_. This man was much larger than him, but Barry knew he could take him. Of course he could. If was the Flash. But he wasn’t in costume right now, he was just an average Joe at a bar being felt up by a stranger. He couldn’t reveal himself.

“Still waitin’?” the man slurred.

Barry was fucking _trapped._

“Looks like you’ve been stood up, doll. How’s about I help you forget the flake?”

Barry’s head was about to explode. But at that very moment, Leonard Snart walked through the door. And poor Barry panicked.

“Lenny!” He jumped up and flung himself into his nemesis’s arms. “Play along,” he whispered. Snart nodded and hugged him back.

The man stood up, stumbling a bit from all the alcohol in his system. “An’ who’re you?”

Snart wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist tightly. “His husband.” He turned to Barry. “Was he bothering you, dear?” Barry was taken aback, but after a brief moment to process what Snart had just said, he nodded. Snart looked back at the man, staring with a look that could spoil milk in seconds. “I’d leave before you find your spine in your throat,” he spat.

The man grunted about something incoherent, and glared at Barry and Snart before stumbling out of the bar. Barry sighed with relief. “Thank god, Sna-”

Barry was cut off by Snart’s lips on his.

And it was exactly how Barry imagined it would be.

_(Not that Barry ever imagined kissing Snart, prying at his lips with his teeth and tongue, not letting go until they both had to breathe...)_

Nope. Never.

“You’re really playing the role, aren’t you?” Barry asked when they separated.

Snart smiled, actually smiled, and held up his hand. On his finger was...a gold band. “Wasn’t playing any role, Scarlet.”

And for the third time in the past five minutes, Barry had absolutely no idea what the fuck was going on.

Snart chuckled and pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Five years in the future, you don’t look any different. Your powers are a wonder, Scarlet.” With a curt nod and that familiar smirk, Snart let go of him. “See you around.”

And then he left.

And Barry was left standing awkwardly, wondering what in hell could change in five years.

_(Not that he’d ever fantasized about whisking Snart away in the middle of a fight and letting him pin him to the ground, or wondered how quick Snart’s snide remarks could be when his mouth was otherwise occupied, or…)_

Nope. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I've given in. This is my first contribution to this fandom, and to AO3 in general. I am trash and I need to go to church.


End file.
